


危险关系

by lililiyabbay13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyabbay13/pseuds/lililiyabbay13
Summary: hip hop 隊 x 八/偽現實向/背景 diamond edge con/若有似無車/OOCOOCOOC/勿上升真人/
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 24





	危险关系

01.

替崔胜哲贴完最后的金字塔纹身贴后，徐明浩才惊觉自己出了汗，他深深呼出口气，退后一步眯眼去看自己的劳动成果。  
「完美。」  
「帅吗？」  
「嗯……还行。」  
「臭小子，说什么呢？」

徐明浩咧开嘴角，还没来得及笑，就被眼前的人揽过去深吻。  
崔胜哲这人的大男人性格是融进骨血里的，接吻的方式也是，含住唇瓣，然后像是要把整个人拆吃入腹一样，用狂暴的舌席卷他唇齿。

「不觉得性感到想与我生孩子吗？」  
「……你少学饭在那边说些有的没的。」  
徐明浩无言的小表情令崔胜哲笑了起来，他抱住他，揉了揉男孩的发。

「可是我想哦。」咬住他敏感的耳垂，满意地感受到徐明浩不由自主颤栗，抓住自己侧腰的双手下意识收紧。

「想与明浩生孩子。」

02.

「不行。」  
「明浩今天是我的。」

两人间的拥抱忽然因为不速之客的到来而拥挤，崔胜哲抬起头，不满地瞪了从徐明浩身后环抱的全圆佑。

「全圆佑你让开。」  
「哥，说好不能坏了规矩的。」

崔胜哲啧了声，「知道了，又没说今晚要跟你抢。」  
语毕又在徐明浩耳边快速耳语，「八呀，回宿舍后先来我房间吧。」

徐明浩才不与他玩小把戏，他眨了眨眼，故作天真问，「去哥房间干嘛，打游戏吗？」  
「不是电玩，是别的……呀、全圆佑！」  
徐明浩只觉得自己整个人被往后拖，然后又落入了另一个人臂弯里。他抬头看那人笑得像只偷到小鱼干的猫，叹了口气，「你们很幼稚啊。」

「幼稚？」全圆佑把手伸进他宽松的演出服，手指沿著他纤细的腰线向上，指甲划过胸前的突起，毫无意外地听他怀里的男孩唇间溢出嘤咛。

「那今晚只好让你看看成人玩的是怎样的游戏了。」

03.

金珉奎什么都好，又高又帅，做菜好吃，做爱技术也好，就是爱哭了些。  
徐明浩有时候还是会受不了金珉奎边干他的时候边啪哒啪哒地掉眼泪，好啦是有点萌，可是两次三次也罢了，每次都这样的话有谁能不崩溃，总之至少他就很崩溃。

「明浩…我好想你……」

徐明浩原本正咬住下唇忍耐呻吟，闻言不禁翻了个白眼，「你…嗯啊、我们不是都在一起吗？」他们最近也没单独的行程啊。

「你昨天前天前前天都没跟我睡……」  
「这不是、呜…你们自己订的什么规矩吗…嗯、那里不要……」

金珉奎像是没听见似地，抬起他的腿靠在自己肩上，往那个点重重顶弄起来。

妈的这人一定是故意的。  
徐明浩在心里大骂，却还是拉过他后脑杓，咬住他仍在滔滔不绝哭诉的嘴唇。

「闭嘴，要做就给我认真。」

04.

与崔韩率做爱的时候徐明浩会舔，或轻咬他侧颈上的文字。

他是真的很喜欢纹身贴纸啊。崔韩率想起徐明浩看著崔胜哲颈项的橄榄叶亮著眼睛的样子，有点不是滋味，终于出声。  
「如果吃下去了怎么办？」

徐明浩以为崔韩率在说自己会害他的纹身贴纸寿命缩短，用无辜的表情道了歉。  
崔韩率叹气，俯首去吻他心爱的哥哥，「不是、我是怕你吃坏肚子，哥肠胃那么不好。而且……」  
「你也曾这样亲过coups哥的纹身吧？」

徐明浩顿了顿，伸手去顺他柔软的发，「我们vernon在吃醋啊。」

「嗯。」收紧了环抱住的双臂，「每天、哥不在身边的时候，都在吃醋。」

当徐明浩觉得这弟弟怎么连吃醋的样子都这么可爱要好好安慰时，崔韩率蛰伏在他后穴里的凶器却又开始动作，身体忽然悬空，他整个人被拦腰抱起，被迫用这种体位承受崔韩率的猛烈攻势。  
「唔、韩率，这样不行……」

「哥害我都忘了怎么当一个和平主义者了。」而凶手只是嘟囔著揽回徐明浩后仰的腰，咬住他白皙的颈侧。

「每天每天，都想著要怎么把你抢回来。」


End file.
